rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid City SeaDogs U-23s
|- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'League/conference affiliations' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| USL Premier Development League (2005–2018) *Western Conference (2005–2018) **Northwest Divison (2005–2018) USL League Two (2019–present) *Western Conference (2019–present) **Northwest Divison (2019–present) |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team colors' | style="vertical-align:top;"|Navy, sea blue, silver and black |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team history' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *Rapid City SeaDogs (2005–2011) *'Rapid City SeaDogs U23s (2012–present)' |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;background-color:rgb(238,238,238);"|Personnel |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Owner | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|The Soccer Club of Rapid City (William M. Henderson, principal owner) |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|President | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Brandon Nunez |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Head coach | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Michael Trombetta |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Championships' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| League championships (5) PDL (5) 2008, 2009, 2011, 2014, 2018 Conference championships (6) *'Western Conf. (6)' 2008, 2009, 2011, 2014, 2016, 2018 Division championships (10) *'Northwest (10)' 2006, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 Playoff appearances (14) *2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Home fields' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *Rapid City Megadome (2005–2011) *Pepsi Ballpark (2012–2013) *'Richard Greene Memorial Stadium (2014–present)' |} The Rapid City SeaDogs U23s are an American soccer club based in Rapid City, Washington. They were founded in 2005 as members of the USL Premier Development League (PDL) and won three championships between 2008 and 2011. For the 2012 season, the team was rebranded the SeaDogs U23s as part of the development system for the newly founded Rapid City SeaDogs FC of the USL Championship. The team currently plays in the USL League 2 (USL2), the fourth tier of the American Soccer Pyramid, in the Northwest Division of the Western Conference. Since the 2014 season the team plays its home games at Richard Greene Memorial Stadium on the campus of Rapid City High School. History After the Rapid City Sea Dogs were forced to fold in 2004 with the A-League's dissolution and their interim owner uninterested in a new team, numerous parties expressed interest in restarting the SeaDogs name but Ralph Grant, owner of the Rapid City Lightning, was the first to actually found a team and file for the name. The Rapid City SeaDogs joined the PDL in 2005 where they failed to qualify for the playoffs for the first and, as of 2019, only time. In March 2011, the United Soccer League and William M. Henderson announced the creation of the Rapid City SeaDogs FC for the 2012 season. While the team would go on to win the league championship, doubt was cast over the entire season as to whether or not the team would return in 2012. On November 20, 2011, it was announced that Ralph Grant had sold the team to The Soccer Club of Rapid City and that they would continue to field a team in the PDL for the foreseeable future. The next day the team revealed their new name and logo: Rapid City SeaDogs U23s and a navy badge that incorporates the logo used by the 1990s incarnation of the team. The team has won two additional championships since becoming affiliated with the Rapid City SeaDogs FC. Stadiums The team played their first six seasons at the Rapid City Megadome winning three championships during that time. The stadium could seat 68,000 fans but capacity was artifically reduced for soccer to around 21,600 seats. While the team shared their first stadium with the Rapid City Reign, they were unable to follow them to their new stadium as the parent-club Rapid City SeaDogs FC had signed a long-term lease already. The team instead played the 2012 and 2013 seasons at the Pepsi Ballpark. For the 2014 season the team moved to the 4,500-seat Richard Greene Memorial Stadium on the campus of Rapid City High School and won their fourth championship that same year. Season records